


Дорога домой

by Lavender_Din, WTF_STony_2020



Series: Дорога домой (от мыса Доброй Надежды) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 00:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22423540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_STony_2020/pseuds/WTF_STony_2020
Summary: Дорогу осилит идущий ©
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Дорога домой (от мыса Доброй Надежды) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1613692
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: тут есть немного Баки, а также крайне вольное отношение к упоминанию того, что Зимний Солдат тренировал Чёрную Вдову;  
> Примечание 1: спасибо анонимному трэду за наше счастливое детство, где когда-то фанонили, что после сражения с Таносом Тони рассыпается искрами, а потом заявляется живой и здоровый посреди собственных похорон  
> 

Дорога в небо лежит по прямой,  
Дорога в небо, дорога домой,  
Дорога в небо, и всё позади,  
И только свет на пути  
(Машина Времени «Дорога в небо») 

...а всё вокруг белым-бело...

Тони лежит на белом песке и смотрит в белое небо, по которому медленно плывут белые облака. На песок лениво и почти бесшумно накатываются белые волны белого моря. Поодаль виднеются белые пальмы и белый домик с белой соломенной крышей.

Пятьдесят оттенков белого...

Тони бесит белый цвет. Потому что за белым на белом он видит иные цвета.

Шоколадные отпечатки маленьких пальчиков на белом джинсовом сарафанчике. Синие и зелёные пятна акварели на белой футболке. Тёмные пятна машинного масла на белой майке. Чёрные шерстинки на белой простыне. Тысячи тысяч цветов и оттенков, для которых белый — лишь фон.

Ему хочется туда. Назад, к многоцветью мира, который оборвался для Тони нестерпимо ярким светом, выбелившим темноту ночи, чёрно-алый цвет битвы, серый цвет пыли, в которую превратились войска Таноса...

Тони прекрасно знает, что хотеть бесполезно — обратно он не вернётся. Мёртвые не возвращаются — свой нынешний статус Тони Старк вполне осознаёт. Щёлкнуть пальцами в Перчатке Бесконечности и остаться в живых? Хотелось бы, но Тони всегда был реалистом.

Однако ему очень интересно: то, что сейчас вокруг него, это рай или ад? Не то чтобы Тони верил в существование и того и другого, но ситуация располагает.

По-хорошему, Тони в рай вряд ли пустят. Он вёл не самую праведную жизнь. Под конец, правда, сделал доброе дело — спас всех хороших, убив всех плохих. То есть решил проблему радикально, окончательно и бесповоротно. Интересно, развеялись только те, кто прилетел с Таносом на Землю, или же исчезли все его последователи и почитатели по всей Вселенной? Плохо, конечно, так думать, но хотелось бы, чтобы случилось второе, потому что Земле меньше всего нужно, чтобы какие-то оголтелые последователи великого Таноса явились мстить за своего убиенного предводителя. Без них проблем хватает...

Впрочем, проблемы Земли теперь уже не проблемы Тони. Ему бы сейчас арфу и облачко или персональную сковородку. Хоть какую-то определённость. И красок добавить бы. Сил уже нет смотреть на белое. И последнее пожелание... Хотелось бы знать, сколько он времени тут провёл. Солнца на небе нет, звёзд не наблюдается. Все, что вокруг, включая самого Тони, не отбрасывает тени. Биологические часы не функционируют: не хочется ни есть, ни спать... вообще ничего не хочется.

Тони пытается определить, как долго он в этом белом месте. Безуспешно. С тех пор, как он оказался на берегу белого моря мог пройти час, день, год...

Наверное, это всё-таки ад... Заняться нечем, общаться не с кем, даже время не отследить.

Этакий персональный ад. Специально для Тони Старка.

Из всех доступных развлечений имеется лишь возможность смотреть на облака. Они движутся по небу, хотя ветра нет совсем. Медленно плывут, меняя форму, сливаясь друг с другом, образуя причудливые фигуры.

Время от времени Тони забавляет себя тем, что пытается понять, на что похоже очередное облако.

Одно точно похоже на ярко-красный воздушный шарик на верёвочке. Тони плевать хотел на то, что облако белое. Другое — чизбургер с идеально-ровной рыжевато-коричневой булочкой-шляпкой и торчащей из-под неё котлетой, накрытой ярко-жёлтым сыром и зелёными листами салата. Третье облако круглое, словно щит, красно-бело-синий с белой звездой в центре.

В белом мире нет красок, но Тони всё равно видит их. Разум, выстраивая ассоциации, выхватывает из бесформенных облаков знакомые образы и, додумывая их, раскрашивает.

Ещё одно облако, тонкое, словно паутина... Вот оно должно быть белым. А это лохматое — похоже на огромного, абсолютно чёрного, добрейшего в мире пса.

* * *

_Тогда_

Когда выяснилось, что убийство Таноса ничего не изменило, Тони просто сбежал с Базы.

Послал всех к чёрту.

Вернулись? Живы?! Замечательно! Никого не хочу видеть.

Он отправился в Дом-на-Озере, всерьёз планируя забаррикадироваться изнутри и никого к себе не пускать.

Никого, кроме Стива, который, позволив Тони побыть в скорбном одиночестве, приехал на следующий день.

За почти что сутки одиночества Тони успел всласть позлиться, от души попинать ни в чём неповинную мебель, позаниматься самокопательством, самоедством и самопожалейством, а также послушать, как кто-то жалобно и самозабвенно воет в ночи... В общем, время было потрачено не зря.

Если учесть, что примерно тем же самым Тони занимался, пока был на Базе, то к приезду Стива его уже почти отпустило. Как обычно до следующего раза.

Возможно с этим стоило что-то сделать. Тони настигали приступы то меланхолии, то жуткой злости, а то просто накатывала апатия. Психолог, а то и психиатр, в тот момент немало смог бы заработать на Тони Старке. Беда в том, что и психологи, и психиатры сами нуждались в помощи...

Как и все остальные.

А Тони помог Стив. Уже одним своим приездом. Поцеловал прямо с порога и рассказал, что привёз продукты, что по дороге дважды пришлось разбираться с мародёрами, что можно остаться здесь на пару дней, но потом придётся вернуться — дел хватит для всех.

Тони не возражал. После бессонной ночи он был смертельно уставшим, с совершенно пустой головой, из которой ветерок с озера выдул все мысли, хотя поначалу их было столько, что казалось она вот-вот лопнет.

Без дальнейших разговоров Стив вручил Тони пакет, из которого торчал стебель лука-порея и багет. Тони даже донёс его до кухни, чтобы потом просто наблюдать, как Стив колдовал над кастрюлей. Тони смотрел внимательно, почти не моргая, до тех пор, пока глаза не начали слезиться. Тогда он прикрыл их всего на секунду и проснулся через пару часов, лёжа на диване, заботливо укрытый пледом. Стива рядом не было. Он вернулся только через полчаса, мокрый и грязный.

Спортивные штаны и футболка Стива были испачканы налипшей травой и прелыми листьями, кроссовки измазаны землей. На руках он держал...

— Ты решил усыновить медвежонка? — недоверчиво спросил Тони, разглядывая прижавшийся к груди Стива комок грязной свалявшейся шерсти. Такой, что не различить было, с какой стороны у этого комка нос, с какой — хвост.

— Это собака, — ответил Стив. Комок шерсти жалобно и тонко заскулил. — По-моему, кобель. Я услышал вой, пошёл посмотреть. Помнишь, тут неподалёку есть небольшой овраг? Он свалился в него и не смог выбраться — увяз в грязи.

Оказывается, это существо и выло в ночи. Тони только покачал головой. В отличие от Стива, он не был готов бродить в ночи среди деревьев в поисках источника воя. Впрочем, Стив бродил днём.

— Его нужно отвезти к ветеринару, — сказал Тони. — Там этого зверя отмоют и, если нужно, полечат, а потом...

— А потом мы сможем забрать его к себе, — подхватил Стив.

Тони, признаться, хотел сказать, что потом его пристроят в хорошие руки. Не видел он как-то себя в роли хозяина собаки. Только Стив, похоже, расставаться с находкой не собирался.

— Ты бы сходил в душ, прежде чем ехать к ветеринару, — вздохнул Тони, — а то он и тебя примет за обитателя местной фауны. Я пока поищу что-нибудь, чем можно будет застелить заднее сиденье в машине.

По дороге в город опытным путём выяснили, что Стив выронил в машине коробку печенья. Её предсказуемо нашёл пёс и моментально сгрыз чуть ли не с упаковкой.

— Вероятно он провёл в том овраге несколько дней, и ему пришлось голодать, — обеспокоенно сказал Стив. — Как бы теперь ему не стало плохо от печенья.

— Эх ты, троглодит, — повернувшись к псу, Тони дотянулся до него и погладил по чумазой голове.

В ответ пёс лизнул Тони руку.

— Он милый, — вздохнул Стив.

В крошечной ветеринарной клинике был так тесно, что негде было развернуться. Практически всё пространство было заставлено клетками, аквариумами и террариумами, в которых обитала самая разная живность, начиная от хомячков и заканчивая крокодилом, не считая котиков, собачек и прочих ящериц.

— Ещё кого-то принесли! — простонала вместо приветствия девушка-администратор на ресепшене. — Мест нет, совсем нет, их неделю назад уже не было!

— Здравствуйте, — решительно прервал администратора Стив. — Сегодня в лесу мы нашли пса. Он, скорее всего, голодал, может быть даже ранен и совершенно точно нуждается в избавлении от колтунов в шерсти.

— Но мы не сможем оставить его здесь! — воскликнула администратор. — У нас на попечении и так столько животных, что мы едва справляемся.

— Это и не понадобится, — сказал Тони. — Мы заберём его после всех необходимых процедур.

На Базе и в Доме-на-Озере было много свободного места. Даже слишком. Нужно было кем-то его заполнить. Так почему бы не этим псом?

Отмытый и остриженный, пёс оказался не тем, за кого себя выдавал. В том смысле, что Тони решил, что это уже взрослый зверь, но ошибся. Ветеринар радостно сообщила, что Тони и Стив стали хозяевами трёхмесячного щенка ньюфаундленда.

В тот момент у Тони случился лёгкий приступ паники, потому что трёхмесячный щеночек уже с трудом помещался на руках у Стива, а что случится, когда вся эта чудесная мишка подрастёт? Заинтересовавшись, Тони погуглил. Оказалось, что им достался пёсик, который во взрослом состоянии обещал весить под полторы сотни фунтов.

Как щенок оказался в лесу, сколько он там пробыл и как выжил, выяснить не представлялось возможным, но было ясно одно: он оказался везучим. Но назвали его всё равно Печенькой. В честь печенья, которое он сожрал по дороге к ветеринару. Как впоследствии выяснилось, назвали правильно, потому что шоколадное печенье Печенька обожал до трясущихся лап и тихого подвывания.

Ах, да.

В течение следующей недели в той ветеринарной клинике побывали все, с кем Тони смог пообщаться.

Пеппер стала хозяйкой игуаны. Роуди достался двухгодовалый золотистый ретривер, которого воспитывали как собаку-компаньона и который очень страдал от того, что остался один. Брюс стал обладателем пары канареек, а Наташа приютила серую кошку, которую почему-то назвала Морковкой. Кошка оказалась совершенно плюшевой и начинала громко мурлыкать, стоило только обратить на неё внимание.

* * *

Тони смотрит в белое небо и думает о Наташиной кошке. Вспоминает, как она с мяуканьем металась между ними, вернувшимися из путешествия во времени, безуспешно пытаясь отыскать свою хозяйку. С тех пор Тони её не видел.

Уцелела ли она, когда Танос разрушил Базу? Тони очень хочет верить, что да.

Тони лежит на песке и лениво подкидывает в руке камушек. Искать картинки в облаках вдруг стало слишком грустно.

Тони не понимает, почему после смерти не получил милосердного забвения. Почему он помнит всё до мельчайших деталей? И чем дольше он остаётся в этом белом мире, тем отчётливей становятся воспоминания, хотя, казалось бы, наоборот должны стираться, тускнеть. Тони бездумно перебирает их, одно за другим, каждый раз добавляя новую деталь.

Больно.

Помнить это всё — больно. Помнить и знать, что туда больше не дотянуться.

Тони ненавидит свой персональный ад.

Интересно, можно ли здесь умереть ещё раз? Только теперь уже наверняка. Чтобы не осталось ни памяти, ни мыслей.  
И, словно в ответ на его мысли, на горизонте подымается гигантская волна.

Она неумолимо несётся к берегу, она шумит, рокочет, и у неё _есть цвет_. Повсюду, насколько хватает взгляда, простирается _зелёная_ волна.

Чем быстрее она катится к берегу, тем больше зелёный цвет становится прозрачным. Но это ещё не всё. Безумным приветом из того, _живого_ , мира перед глазами Тони всплывает видение. Даже не видение, а целая картина. Она не статичная. Тони словно смотрит через оконное стекло на других людей. _Подглядывает._

В «окне» — Стив. Он не один, потому что на столе стоит початая бутылка виски и два стакана. Стив что-то рассказывает своему невидимому собеседнику. И чем ближе подходит волна, тем отчётливей Тони слышит не её шум, а голос Стива:

— ...а Тони стоит с этой... _переноской_ , господи, да у нас курьеры пиццу в таких привозят, только в непрозрачных. Глаза круглые, а он только повторяет «Да я же всего лишь спросить зашёл...»

До того, как Тони накрывает волна, он окунается в воспоминание.

* * *

_Тогда_

В тот год поводов для радости было мало, но они всё же находились.

Тор получил весточку от чудом уцелевшей группы беженцев из Асгарда, обосновавшихся где-то на другом конце Галактики и страстно желающих воссоединиться со своим правителем.

Ракета, который и доставил весточку в лице немолодой представительной дамы, высказался о самой планете крайне нелестно. Однако слова Ракеты открыли Тони новые возможности для реализации идеи, которая не отпускала его уже какое-то время.

С человеческой точки зрения планета имела совершенно непроизносимое название, отмечалась на картах буквенно-циферной комбинацией, которую сократили до РХ-6, а обитали там разумные негуманоиды, сделавшие себе имя на репродуктивных центрах, услугами которых пользовались все обитатели того сектора Галактики. Сначала всё было тихо и спокойно ко всеобщему удовольствию, однако после произошедшей трагедии обитатели РХ-6 взвинтили цены на свои услуги и попытались навязать невыгодные условия наиболее пострадавшим планетам.

Вели они себя некрасиво и были много где не правы, эти обители РХ-6, но Тони на это было глубоко наплевать с того момента, как он услышал про репродукционные центры, услугами которых могли воспользоваться все желающие, способные оплатить эти услуги.

Тони хотел ребёнка, и не просто ребёнка, а своего. Это желание долгое время оставалось на периферии сознания. Даже не желание, а скорее мысль о том, что ребёнок — это, пожалуй, неплохо. А вот когда Тони вычитал, что ньюфаундленд может стать прекрасной нянькой для ребёнка, его внезапно переклинило. А может быть желание иметь ребёнка просто стало логичным продолжением того, что у Тони уже было: любимый человек, дом, собака... Тони просто дорос до следующего шага.

Дорос он, правда, не так давно, с месяц назад, сам ещё до конца не привык к своему внезапно обретённому желанию, поэтому со Стивом на эту тему не разговаривал. Услышав же в новостях о судебных процессах, связанных с суррогатным материнством, и вовсе затолкал в дальний угол любые мысли о ребёнке. Чтобы лишний раз не расстраиваться.

Щелчок перекроил жизни всех, кто остался, нарушив планы и изменив приоритеты. Исключением не стало и суррогатное материнство, когда женщины, чьих родных детей отнял щелчок, не захотели расставаться с ребёнком, которого вынашивали по контракту. Тони не хотелось связываться со всем этим. Поиск, выбор, ожидание, которое могло ни к чему не привести... Конечно, можно было просто усыновить ребёнка. Но Тони хотелось сначала хотя бы попытаться получить своего. Негуманоиды, зарабатывавшие на репродукции, вполне могли решить эту проблему. Поэтому Тони напросился в попутчики к Тору, который собирался лететь к асгардцам, обосновавшимся на РХ-6. Озвученная причина была самой что ни на есть банальной — Тони жаждал увидеть другую планету и её обитателей. Когда ещё придётся увидеть разумных негуманоидов... Стив тоже полетел.

Естественно, Тони не собирался просто ставить Стива перед фактом о том, что у них будет ребёнок. Тони просто хотел на месте выяснить, насколько вообще подходят репродуктивные центры на РХ-6 людям, что нужно для того, чтобы вообще начать работу в направлении будущего родительства, сколько времени это займёт, какие могут возникнуть проблемы у полученного таким образом ребёнка... в конце концов, во что это обойдётся. Выяснив всё это, Тони собирался поговорить со Стивом. И, возможно...

Перед самым полётом Ракета внезапно объявил, что раз уж некоторые собрались на экскурсию, то следовало бы озаботиться финансированием этого гиблого дела. На РХ-6 в ходу был обмен металлов на местные кредиты, причём медь, вольфрам и платина ценились более всего. Без проблем. Тони разжился металлом. В количестве, признанном Ракетой достаточным для комфортного обитания на РХ-6 в течение примерно недели. Больше, по словам всё того же Ракеты, они там всё равно не выдержат.

С точки зрения нормального человека на РХ-6 было кошмарно. Это если по-честному. Жарко, душно, пахло странно, гравитация процентов на двадцать больше, чем на Земле... Местные обитатели походили на помесь мадагаскарского таракана и колорадского жука, передвигались на задних лапах, открывая на всеобщее обозрение чёрное хитиновое брюхо, а со спины щеголяли черно-белой полосатой расцветкой. Ростом они были примерно с Тони, постоянно издавали жужжаще-трещащие звуки и всё время перебирали усиками.

Чем руководствовались беженцы с Асгарда, когда они приняли решение остаться на РХ-6, для Тони так и осталось загадкой.

Ракета вручил всем универсальные переводчики и настоятельно не рекомендовал будить его до момента отлёта с этой чудесной планеты. Использовать космические корабли в пределах атмосферы на РХ-6 было запрещено, да и садиться можно было только в космопортах. Ближайший космопорт находился от поселения асгардцев где-то в полудне пути на местном транспортном средстве, которое за разумную цену предоставлялось всем желающим внаём вместе с водителем или без, если гости планеты умели им управлять. Небула, по странному стечению обстоятельств, как раз умела, в связи с чем она и увезла Тора и решившего составить ему компанию Стива на встречу с асгардцами.

А Тони остался осматривать местные достопримечательности. В городе, расположенном неподалёку от космопорта, как случайно выяснилось, проходила крупная научная выставка (достижений тараканьего разума, но тем интересней), на которую и нацелился Тони. Но только после посещения репродуктивного центра.

Здание репродуктивного центра походило на муравейник с множеством входов и выходов. Время от времени туда заходили разного вида инопланетяне — от выглядящих совершенно как люди до чего-то паукообразного в крапинку.

Двери бесшумно раздвинулись, пропустив Тони в полумрак тамбура, и также бесшумно закрылись. Он оказался в крохотном, совершенно пустом помещении. С потолка опустилась сканирующая сеть, которая прошла насквозь, потом раздался нарастающий стрекочущий гул, а стены тамбура засияли ровным белым светом. После этого Тони было дозволено пройти дальше.

Теперь он оказался в круглом помещении с зеленоватыми стенами. Ни стола, ни стульев не было, зато на полу были разбросаны валики и подушки разных размеров. К Тони подошёл крайне делового вида таракан и пригласил устраиваться поудобней. По крайней мере, универсальный переводчик переработал тараканий стрекот именно так.

Тут-то Тони и осознал свою главную ошибку: универсальный переводчик помогал примерно так, как если бы нужно было с помощью Гугла перевести на английский китайские иероглифы. Вроде, перевод есть, он даже почти прилично выглядит, но в полной мере доверять ему не стоит.

Таракан подробно расспросил Тони обо всём, не забыв уточнить даже цвет его носков. Возможно вопрос касался чего-то другого, но переводчик прочирикал про носки. Когда с анкетированием было покончено, таракан поинтересовался, может ли Тони оплатить процедуру прямо на месте, чтобы не затягивать со сбором образцов для анализов.

Вот тут Тони слегка обалдел. Он как-то не планировал вот так сразу приступать к делу. С другой стороны — речь шла всего лишь об анализах. Как он понял из вольно переведённых переводчиком объяснений таракана, следовало подобрать специальную питательную среду, подходящую эмбриону, вернее, сначала понять, смогут ли они в принципе её подобрать. Потом необходимо было оценить генетический материал обоих партнёров, желавших завести общее потомство: чей-то мог оказаться совершенно непригодным.

В общем, таракан преданно смотрел на Тони в ожидании биологического материала и оплаты. А Тони так и не понял в процессе разговора, во сколько ему всё это обойдётся.

Порывшись в карманах, Тони извлёк на свет несколько кусочков меди и платины. Таракан покачал усиками и с энтузиазмом указал ими же на реактор.

В этот момент у Тони ещё была возможность передумать. Но его словно вела какая-то лёгкая сумасшедшинка, ощущение одновременно авантюры и полной нереальности происходящего. На этой волне Тони решил, что от анализов ещё никто не умирал, и что, чёрт с ним, с реактором, один можно и расковырять для благого дела, поэтому тончайший серебристый круг металла вскорости был уложен в небольшую коробочку, а таракан вызвал робота с полным набором всего необходимого для забора материала. В процессе случился небольшой затык. Как оказалось, нужен был ещё и генетический материал партнёра, с которым предполагался совместный ребёнок. Общий ребёнок, его и Стива, это было бы просто волшебно, но где ж... Тони машинально похлопал себя по карманам.

Как выяснилось, это был день Тони Старка. Как раз этим утром Стив и Тор устроили небольшой спарринг, в результате которого Стив получил ссадину, которую Тони заботливо промокнул салфеткой. Салфетку, вместо того, чтобы выкинуть, он машинально сунул в карман. Тони решил, что это был знак свыше.

Прощаясь, таракан заверил Тони в том, что он у них теперь самый любимый клиент и может обращаться в любое время, а также сообщил, что результаты Тони доставят к закату третьего планетарного спутника.

С тем и разошлись.

К закату третьего планетарного спутника, Тор наконец-то закончил обливаться слезами радости по поводу вновь обретённых сограждан, а Ракета проснулся и отправился на поиски еды. Небула играла во что-то на смартфоне, подаренном ей Тони, Стив тихо дремал в кресле пилота, а Тони чувствовал себя идиотом. В первую очередь потому, что толку ему с тех результатов тестов, которые доставит курьер, так как они же будут не читаемы. Это же не болтовню через универсальный переводчик слушать. То есть придётся возвращаться в центр репродукции за разъяснениями. Или уже плюнуть на всё это и спокойно улететь обратно на Землю? И подумать о ребёнке через пару лет...

Курьер явился в оговоренное время. Прострекотал прочувствованную речь, в переводе звучащую как: «Добрый и щедрый господин Тонистарк, все сотрудники нашего центра были поражены и впечатлены вашей неимоверной щедростью, поэтому постарались выполнить ваш заказ в срок и как можно более качественно. С искренней надеждой на то, что когда-нибудь вы снова обратитесь к нам, мы вручаем вам эту прекрасную самочку, которая станет продолжением вас и вашего драгоценного партнёра». А потом вручил Тони прозрачную квадратную сумку-коробку с младенцем внутри. Это была крохотная девочка. Сообщив, что данный вид переносок пригоден для транспортировки новопоявившихся на любые расстояния в любом типе звездолётов, курьер ушуршал в тёмную ночь. Оставив Тони отвечать на вопросы высыпавших на трап товарищей, а главное, Стива.

Но всё, что мог в тот момент сказать Тони, было:

— Да я же только зашёл спросить...

* * *

Зелёная волна крутит Тони, болтает из стороны в сторону, не давая ни вынырнуть, ни вдохнуть, вновь и вновь топя в воспоминаниях.

_...Печеньку пришлось оставить одного на целый день, а по возвращении обнаружилось, что заскучавший пёс вытащил из корзины для белья всю грязную одежду, часть раскидал по дому, что-то в процессе порвав, а остальное затащил на диван, использовав вместо подстилки. Может быть Печеньку и стоило отругать, но его морда, выглядывавшая из-под обслюнявленной рубашки Стива, вызывала только умиление..._

_...Наташа пристально посмотрела на Морган:_

_— Вы же понимаете, что я буду крёстной? — очень серьёзно спросила она._

_— Ты её избалуешь, — со вздохом ответил Тони, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться._

_— Не больше, чем вы, — пожала плечами Наташа. И тут Тони, пожалуй, был с ней полностью согласен._

_Морковка с интересом оглядела малышку, обнюхала её, улеглась рядом и, свернувшись в клубок, замурлыкала..._

_...Сдобных булочек с ванильным кремом было шесть. После ужина они съели по парочке — больше не влезло, хотя Стив пытался сказать, что ему и третья по силам. Булочки неблагоразумно были оставлены на столе, поэтому спустя несколько минут до них очень аккуратно добрался Печенька._

_Стив тогда долго смеялся:_

_— Забрал свою долю. Нас тут трое, значит, всем по две..._

_— Что это? — спросил Стив, глядя на бумаги._

_— То, о чём я тебе говорил, — ответил Тони. — Брюс сделал все необходимые тесты. Морган — стопроцентный человек. И ещё кое-что. Тест ДНК здесь тоже есть. И его результат подтверждает то, что ты такой же отец Морган, как и я... Господи, Стив, задушишь!.._

_— Я люблю тебя, Тони. Я так тебя люблю..._

_...Поцелуи Стива оставляют влажные следы на груди Тони. Его руки медленно скользят по телу, спускаясь ниже, к животу. Пальцы Тони путаются в волосах Стива, он весь в предвкушении жаркой ночи... и тут внезапно срабатывает рация в комнате Морган — дитятко проснулось, и оно не в настроении._

_В итоге жаркую ночь им обоим устроила Морган. И Стив, и Тони, чуть не до утра пытались понять, что в этом мире настолько огорчило доченьку, и как это можно исправить. Под утро они умаялись так, что заснули прямо на полу в детской..._

_...Морган сидела на коленях у Стива и внимательно слушала сказку..._

_...Стив, внимая видеоурокам с Ютуба, пытался научиться заплетать французскую косичку..._

_...Тони на выходе из здания СтаркИндастриз встретили Стив и Морган. Морган в смешной оранжевой шапочке с кисточками сидела у Стива на руках, махала Тони и вопила на всю улицу:_

_— ПАПОЧКА!!!_

Тони уже не барахтается, не пытается выплыть, наоборот, он тянется к воспоминаниям, теперь он действительно хочет утонуть в них, пережить ещё раз эти моменты, снова быть рядом с любимыми людьми. Хотя бы таким образом.

Волна швыряет Тони в последний раз, и от сильного удара он теряет сознание.

* * *

Придя в себя, Тони видит тёмное тяжёлое фиолетовое небо, озаряемое алыми всполохами. Тони с трудом принимает сидячее положение. Его крепко приложило волной, хотя, казалось бы, в посмертии полагается ничего не чувствовать.

Силы небесные, ну где же, наконец, облачко и лира?!

Тони оглядывается. Похоже на то, что он на вершине скалы. Снизу доносятся звуки сражения. Эти звуки он не спутает ни с чем.

Тони кое-как принимает вертикальное положение и подходит к краю обрыва. Внизу идёт сражение. Армии схлестнулись в страшной бойне, после которой не должно остаться никого — это бой до полного уничтожения. Лучи лазеров расчерчивают темноту, попадания ракет накрывают целые батальоны, солдаты сходятся в рукопашной, и гибнут, гибнут, гибнут... Но на их место приходят всё новые и новые солдаты, они появляются словно из ниоткуда, и приходят сюда, под скалу, лишь с одной целью — умереть.

Командует сражением... Танос.

Танос стоит на возвышении, но настолько далеко, что Тони не должен был бы даже вычленить его из гущи сражающихся. Тем не менее, Тони видит Таноса настолько чётко, словно тот стоит перед ним.

Рука Тони непроизвольно тянется к груди, чтобы позвать броню, но наталкивается на пустоту.

— Не нужно, — слышит он детский голос. — Он всё равно нас не видит.

Тони оглядывается. Оказывается, совсем рядом находится небольшая каменная беседка. А может она появилась только что — в этой сумеречной зоне возможно всё. В беседке сидит зеленокожая девочка, на вид чуть старше Морган.

— Он видит только сражения, — грустно говорит девочка. — Только Силу.

— Он — это Танос?

— Да. Мой отец.

Девочка подходит к Тони.

— Меня зовут Гамора. Гамора, дочь Таноса.

Тони снова потерял счёт времени. Не то чтобы он его вообще находил после того, как умер...

Тони снова и снова смотрит на кипящую битву. Она бесконечна, а Тони бесконечно устал смотреть. Облака на Белом Берегу так не выматывали его, как это непрекращающееся сражение. В нём нет логики, смысла, идеи — только непрекращающаяся жестокость. Битва ради битвы.

— Когда же ему надоест? — Тони в сердцах пинает ни в чём неповинный камень.

— Может быт никогда, — слышит он в ответ.

Гамора. Она здесь не постоянно, приходит иногда. Разговаривает с Тони, наблюдает вместе с ним за вечным сражением. Она очень грустная, эта маленькая девочка. И очень взрослая.

— Вся его жизнь была сражением, — говорит Гамора. — И здесь он видит только его. Но он не понимает, что никогда не сможет победить. Как бы он ни был силён, здесь ему всегда будет противостоять равная сила.

— Когда неодолимая сила встречает несокрушимое препятствие, — едва слышно говорит Тони. — Он сможет когда-нибудь это понять?

— Если вспомнит о душе, — пожимает плечами Гамора. — Но для этого должно пройти много времени. Бесконечно много, и оно у него есть. У отца сейчас в запасе всё время мира. Потому что он застыл в этом времени. Он думает, что движется. А на самом деле просто стоит на месте.

— Мы тоже застряли здесь, тебе не кажется? — спрашивает Тони.

— Нет же! — она улыбается, едва ли не впервые с момента знакомства. — Я не принадлежу этому месту, я просто могу приходить сюда, потому что здесь мой отец. А ты волен уйти в любой момент. Силой тебя не удержать.

И тут Тони, наконец, понимает. Это не рай и не ад, даже не чистилище.

Это мир Камней Бесконечности.

Пожалуй, Тони даже немного стыдно — так долго до него это доходило. И ещё неизвестно, когда бы дошло, если бы не подсказка маленькой Гаморы.

Это третий Камень Тони.

Первым было Пространство, а может Реальность. Этого Тони не знает, а вот вторым его накрыло Время. Накрыло той самой зелёной волной. Тогда, когда он начал погружаться в воспоминания, когда воспоминаниями пошёл назад во времени, оно пришло за ним, чтобы позволить идти дальше.

Для следующего шага снова нужен катализатор.

Этим катализатором для Тони становится понимание. Камень Силы... Это ведь сила в буквальном смысле. Физическая сила. То, что Тони Старку не было нужно никогда. Именно поэтому сейчас Тони сидит здесь, на скале, и просто смотрит вниз, а не командует сражением или же, ещё хлеще, участвует в нём.

Тони всегда полагался на разум. Даже когда он делал оружие, для него это всегда было в первую очередь творение разума, пусть и использующееся для демонстрации силы.

— Ты ведь понял, да? — говорит Гамора. — Ты можешь прости уйти отсюда, потому что тебе никогда не была нужна Сила. Ведь у тебя всегда были Душа и Разум.

Про душу Тони как-то не думал, он вообще не силён в высоких материях, но с Гаморой не спорит — эту умную малышку стоит слушать. Всё, что она говорит, явно неспроста.

— Хочешь пойти со мной? — спрашивает Тони.

Ему не хочется, чтобы Гамора и дальше продолжала ждать своего безумного отца, который вряд ли когда-нибудь вспомнит о ней.

— Нет, — она качает головой. — Я буду ждать своего отца. Он убил меня, чтобы стать сильнее, и, возможно, он никогда не сможет отпустить эту силу. Но я буду верить, что он сможет вспомнить о Душе. Тогда он вспомнит обо мне. И мы уйдём вместе.

Решившись, Тони оставляет Гамору и делает шаг вперёд. Сейчас он должен сорваться с обрыва, полететь вниз, разбиться о камни, попасть под кованные сапоги шагающих армий... Да никому он ничего не должен.

Именно поэтому Тони просто идёт вперёд.

* * *

Тони стоит перед высокой деревянной дверью с резной ручкой. Из-за закрытой двери доносится музыка. Он узнаёт мелодию из балета «Щелкунчик». Танец Феи Драже.

Мама Тони очень любила этот балет. Она вообще любила балет, но «Щелкунчик» стабильно держался на первом месте. Более того, в детстве «Щелкунчик» нравился даже Тони, поэтому он с удовольствием составлял маме компанию во время похода в театр. Неудивительно, что он сразу узнал мелодию.

Тони нажимает на ручку, раздаётся тихий щелчок замка, и дверь распахивается. Перед ним огромный и светлый балетный класс. Высокие потолки, зеркало во всю стену, станок перед зеркалом. Тёплый ветерок, влетающий в открытое окно, колышет шторы.

В классе маленькая девочка старательно репетирует перед зеркалом тот самый танец Феи Драже. На ней тёмный спортивный купальник и бледно-голубая газовая юбочка. У неё две толстые рыжие косы, в которые вплетены белые ленты, завязанные бантами.

Музыка заканчивается, и девочка замирает. Тони аплодирует маленькой балерине. Она оборачивается, улыбается и делает реверанс.

— Привет, Фея Драже, — улыбается Тони.

— Здравствуйте, — склонив голову, девочка внимательно разглядывает Тони. — Меня зовут Наташа.

— Я знаю, — улыбается он. — Я — Тони.

Наташа — болтушка. Словно ей давным-давно запретили разговаривать, а потом разрешили снова, а за это время столько накопилось новостей, которыми просто нельзя не поделиться. Наташа, конечно, никакими новостями не делится. Она так сразу и сказала, что в их закрытой школе и новостей-то не бывает, только учёба. Они очень много учатся, всему учатся. Читать и писать, драться, стрелять из пистолета, а он тяжёлый. Ещё они английский учат, а Наташу вот ещё учат балету, потому что у неё хорошо получается танцевать и у неё для балета правильная конс-ти-ту-ци-я. Наташа старательно выговаривает сложное слово.

— Тебе здесь нравится? — спрашивает Тони.

— Не очень, — отвечает Наташа. — Я сюда не хотела.

— Тебя родители отдали? — что ж за родители должны быть...

— У меня нет родителей, — просто говорит Наташа.

Она говорит это так, словно это что-то настолько само собой разумеющееся, что на этом даже не стоит заострять внимание. В устах маленькой девочки это звучит дико и неправильно. У Тони сжимается сердце, а Наташа продолжает, как ни в чём ни бывало:

— Здесь у всех нет родителей. Поэтому мы тут и живём.

Детский дом для будущих убийц.

— Тут некоторые своих родителей помнят, — говорит Наташа. — Плачут по ночам, их ругают за это. Я тоже помню, но я не плачу. Дядя Яша говорил, что плакать можно только тогда, когда рядом близкие люди. Или когда никого нет, и никто не узнает про твою слабость.

— Дядя Яша? — переспрашивает Тони.

— Ага. Он меня спас. Мне пять было. У нас дом загорелся, а дверь была закрыта — не выбраться. Мама сначала заплакала, а потом выбросила меня в окошко. А дядя Яша шёл мимо, и он меня поймал. А мама только меня успела выбросить, а потом там всё взорвалось. И мама погибла. И бабушка тоже. И Морковка. Она серая была, но бабушка нашла её совсем-совсем маленькой. У неё хвостик такой был, мама сказала, как морковка, поэтому мы её так и назвали. А потом она выросла и такая толстенькая стала, у неё даже хвостик был толстенький. А дальше случился пожар...

Наташа просто рассказывает всё это. И она действительно не плачет, а Тони кажется, что он сейчас разрыдается вместо неё.

— Я так и осталась с дядей Яшей. Он меня к себе взял. И записал в балетную студию. А ещё он меня драться учил. Он говорит, что я — девочка, и поэтому должна уметь себя защитить. А здесь не так учат, как он учил. А ещё он меня хвалил. А здесь не хвалят, потому что нельзя хвалить за то, что мы и так должны делать. А дядя Яша, когда я была молодец, и когда меня хвалили на балете, покупал мне в буфете две пышки и чай с лимоном. Балеринам пышки, конечно, нельзя, но иногда можно.

— И куда делся твой дядя Яша?

— Он уехал и не вернулся. Он и до этого иногда уезжал, он говорил, что по важному заданию. Только он всегда возвращался, а тут не вернулся. Сначала за мной тётя Соня присматривала, это наша соседка, а потом ко мне пришла Любовь Сергеевна, которая здесь куратор нашей группы, и сказала, что дядя Яша не вернётся больше никогда, а жить одна я не могу. А я же не одна была, я была с тётей Соней. И дома одна оставаться совсем не боялась. Но Любовь Сергеевна меня не послушала и забрала в эту школу.

— Ты можешь отсюда уйти, — говорит Тони.

— Любовь Сергеевна меня не отпустит, — вздыхает Наташа. — И она скоро придёт, чтобы проверить, как я занимаюсь. Вам лучше уйти.

— Ты можешь уйти отсюда со мной, — Тони протягивает Наташе руку. — Если ты хочешь.

Он не оставит Наташу здесь. Он и сам не знает, куда и зачем идёт, будет ли конец у его пути, и что будет там, в конце, но к чёрту всё, он не оставит здесь этого ребёнка. И, раз уж этот четвёртый Камень решил, что Тони встретит Наташу, то дальше они пойдут вместе.

Наташа недоверчиво смотрит на Тони, а потом осторожно вкладывает свои тонкие пальчики в его ладонь. И в этот самый момент распахивается дверь в класс. На пороге стоит женщина в строгом тёмно-сером костюме. Она довольно молода и, пожалуй, даже привлекательна, но от неё веет такой холодной жутью, что вздрагивает даже Тони. Он подхватывает Наташу на руки и крепко прижимает к себе.

— Любовь Сергеевна пришла за мной, — шепчет Наташа на ухо.

Любовь Сергеевна внимательно осматривает класс, её цепкий, словно сканирующий, взгляд не упускает ни единой детали. Но она не видит свою маленькую подопечную, как не видит и Тони.

— Наталья Романова, — резким высоким голосом говорит Любовь Сергеевна. — Немедленно иди сюда или тебя ждут крупные неприятности.

Наташа только крепче прижимается к Тони.

— Сейчас она нас найдёт, — едва слышно говорит Наташа. — И тогда крупные неприятности будут не только у меня.

— Она нас не найдёт, — говорит Тони и улыбается Наташе. — Ты не поняла? Она нас не видит. Пока ты со мной, тебя не увидит никто, кто хочет сделать тебе плохо.

— Давайте уйдём отсюда, — просит Наташа.

И Тони шагает к двери. Он идёт вперёд, шаг за шагом приближаясь к выходу. Нужно только пройти мимо этой жуткой дамы, всё ещё зовущей Наташу.

И возле самой двери, когда Тони на секунду замирает напротив, совсем близко, Любовь Сергеевна видит их.

— Ты не заберёшь с собой никого, — шипит она, протягивая руки к Наташе. — Сам ты волен уйти, но не заберёшь отсюда эту душу.

— Ты так думаешь? — почти весело спрашивает Тони.

— Оставь её и иди дальше, — Любовь Сергеевна всё тянет руки, но никак не может коснуться ни Тони, ни Наташи, хотя они стоят совсем рядом. — Она заплатила цену, её место здесь.

— Оставить её здесь? — криво усмехается Тони. — Тебе? Ты всего лишь привратник на пути к Камню. Куда тебе распоряжаться Душами!

Тони сам не понимает, как он догадался, что разговаривает с привратником, с существом, обречённым на вечное существование на Вормире. Но Любовь Сергеевна растворяется, перетекает в другую фигуру, и теперь перед Тони стоит Красный Череп. В его глазах горит ярость, кулаки сжимаются в бессильной злобе, но он ничего не может сделать.

— Обидно, правда? — с демонстративным сочувствием говорит Тони. — Стоишь на пороге, а войти и коснуться не можешь. И перестать служить Камню не можешь. А я свободен. В том числе свободен забрать то, что хочу.

Красный Череп действительно замирает в дверях, не в состоянии сделать следующий шаг. Он буквально задыхается в бессильной злобе.

— Счастливо оставаться, — роняет Тони и идёт вперёд, сквозь того, кто был когда-то Иоганном Шмидтом, оставляя четвёртый Камень, Камень Души, чтобы продолжить своё путешествие.  
Но теперь Тони не один.

* * *

Когда балетный класс остаётся далеко позади, Наташа просит отпустить её и дальше идёт рядом с Тони, только крепко держит его за руку.

Они проходят через пустую и тёмную анфиладу стылых залов с такими высоченными потолками, что, кажется, их и нет вовсе. Изо рта вырывается пар, Тони знобит, а Наташа даже не думает жаловаться. Впереди маячит дверь, из-под которой бьёт свет, и Тони распахивает её.

Они оказываются на пляже. Не на том, белом. Этот пляж совершенно обычный: золотистый песок, сине-зелёное море, яркое голубое небо. Тони думает, что было бы неплохо передохнуть перед тем, как попасть в свой пятый Камень. Остался Разум. И какой-то ещё — Пространство или Реальность. А что потом? Может быть тогда он наконец умрёт? А как же Наташа? Не для того он забрал её с собой, чтобы опять оставить одну.

Наташа с удовольствием бродит по кромке прибоя, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы поднять какой-нибудь интересный камень или ракушку. А Тони сидит и просто пересыпает песок из руки в руку.

Неизвестно, сколько бы они ещё просидели на пляже, но небо затягивают тучи, и Тони решает, что пора идти. Он зовёт Наташу, которая с сожалением оставляет собранные сокровища, унося с собой только одну, самую красивую ракушку.  
Невдалеке видны холмы, и Тони надеется, что там найдётся и укрытие от дождя.

Когда они достигают холмов, становится совершенно темно. Небо закрывают тучи, а ветер пригибает редкие деревца к земле.

У подножия одного из холмов Наташа замечает большую круглую нору, и тянет Тони к ней. С неба уже падают первые крупные капли дождя, так что выбора всё равно нет.

Нора глубокая и ведёт куда-то вниз.

— Жил-был в норе под землёй хоббит... — говорит Тони.

— Кто такой хоббит? — спрашивает Наташа.

— Тот, кто живёт в норе, — отвечает Тони.

— В этой?

— В сказочной. В сказочной норе в сказочном Средиземье... Может и в этой тоже.

Вход заливают потоки воды, ливень настолько сильный, что ничего не различить на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Тони и Наташа спускаются вниз, и чем ниже они оказываются, тем светлее становится. Сначала кажется, что светятся сами стены, а потом над головой вдруг обнаруживаются самые обычные светодиодные лампы. Пол под ногами из земляного становится бетонным, а потом перед Тони и Наташей разъезжаются в стороны стеклянные створки дверей.

Тони видит свою мастерскую, такой, какой она была на Базе. Но она необъятна. Заполненных приборами столов и демонстрационных стендов так много, что они теряются где-то в темноте.

Пятый камень Тони. Разум.

Рядом с работающим компьютером сидит весьма милый шимпанзе, который сосредоточенно складывает что-то из кубиков. Едва только он замечает Тони, как тут же оставляет своё занятие и со счастливым гуканьем бежит к нему обниматься.

— Дубина, — читает Наташа слово, которое сложил шимпанзе.

— Очень может быть, — совершенно растроганно улыбается Тони и треплет Дубину по голове.

Дубина идёт с ними до тех пор, пока из темноты не выскакивает кошмарного вида старик. Он одет в рваньё, его длинные седые давно не мытые волосы обрамляют морщинистое лицо с тонкими губами и маленькими злобными глазками. Он замахивается на Дубину, и тот с криком убегает прочь, к своим безопасным кубикам.

— Страшитесь, ибо гряду! — зычным голосом вопит старик, воздевая тощие руки к потолку. — Я принесу с собой смерть, и тот, с кем пойду я, станет непобедим! Имя мне...

— Иерихон, — заканчивает Тони.

Да, он знает, что не все порождения его разума были прекрасны. Далеко не все.

Тони берёт Наташу за руку, и вместе они обходят жуткого старика. Вслед им летят угрозы пролить огненный дождь на весь мир. Но старик может только грозить.

Вдоль стен стоят открытые демонстрационные стенды, такие, в которых у Тони хранилась броня, его Марки. Сами Марки, самые обычные мужчины-военные, в одинаковой форме, с жетонами на груди, расположились здесь же, на полу, разбившись группками по интересам. Кто-то резался в карты, кто-то делил выпивку, от одной компании неслась матерная песенка.

Тони потянулся было закрыть Наташе уши, но она беззаботно отмахнулась:

— А я тоже такие знаю!

— И это моя высокотехнологичная броня, — скорбно произнес Тони. — Боже, я хочу это развидеть.

— Ба-а, да это же мастер Старк! — вопит кто-то из той компании, что делила выпивку.

— А НУ, СТРРРРОЙСЯ! — командует другой. — СМИРРРНА!..

Марки повскакивали с пола, выстроились по обе стороны коридора, каждый у своего демонстрационного стенда, и заорали:

— ЗДРАВИЯ ЖЕЛАЕМ, МАСТЕР СТАРК!!!

Им не был нужен ответ, им хватило того, что Тони прошёл через их строй, улыбаясь каждому. Поравнявшись с последними, Тони обернулся.

— Спасибо вам, ребята. За всё.

Тони и Наташа идут дальше. Мимо воплощений того, что было порождениями разума Тони. Иногда Тони становится горько, иногда — стыдно, иногда он испытывает гордость. Или, как сейчас, счастье.

— Здравствуйте, мистер Старк.

Джарвис... Это просто Джарвис. Тот, кто был с Тони долгие годы, сначала как человек, а потом как незаменимый помощник. Он улыбается знакомой понимающей улыбкой хранителя всех детских секретов, и Тони улыбается в ответ.

— Я рад вас видеть, мистер Старк, — таким знакомым мягким голосом говорит он. — Несмотря на обстоятельства. Я счастлив, что смог увидеть вас ещё раз.

Тони обнимает его. Так, как обнимал в детстве.

А потом продолжает путь.

Наташа убегает вперёд, и Тони застаёт её, разглядывающую очередное воплощение его творений.

Альтрон. Нет, не тот кошмарный робот, металлическое страшилище. Сейчас это тонкий и звонкий юноша, эдакий джентльмен с Юга, воспитанный в старых традициях, изрядно истеричный, воспринимающий любые слова в свой адрес как оскорбление и повод для вызова на дуэль. По крайней мере, Тони видит его именно таким. Альтрон грациозным движением отбрасывает со лба тёмные кудри и, задрав подбородок, всем своим видом демонстрирует, что не желает даже смотреть в его сторону.

Тони только качает головой.

Вскоре они встречают маленькую светловолосую девочку лет семи, удивительно похожую на Стива. Она улыбается, и Тони замечает, что у неё нет переднего зуба.

— Я думал, ты будешь старше, — Тони улыбается в ответ.

— Я не могу быть старше, мне же семь, — рассудительно отвечает Пятница.

— И правда, — соглашается Тони. — Это Наташа, — представляет он свою спутницу.

— Привет, — говорит Наташа.

— Привет, — кивает Пятница, а потом смотрит на Тони. — Мистер Старк, а можно я с вами пойду?

— Куда ты с нами пойдёшь, ребёнок? — спрашивает Тони.

— Разве это важно? Я просто хочу с вами. Можно? — ребёнок преданно заглядывает в глаза.

А почему бы и нет? Идти, не зная куда, не зная зачем, что будет в конце пути... Но так ли это важно, если они вместе? А если там, в конце, Тони исчезнет, то Наташа с Пятницей останутся друг у друга. И не пропадут — Тони знает это абсолютно точно.

— Можно, — мягко улыбаясь, соглашается Тони. — Но раз ты идёшь с нами, тебе нужно придумать нормальное имя.

— Ой, правда? — радуется Пятница. — У меня будет настоящее имя? Прямо как у людей?

— Конечно, — кивает Тони. — Как насчёт...

— Мария, — быстро говорит Пятница. — Я... я давно уже придумала. Мария Фрайдей, так меня зовут.

— Ещё и Фрайдей?

— Да-да-да! Фрайдей — это как Венздей, из семейки Аддамс! Только Фрайдей!

Тони слегка обалдевает от вывертов сознания искусственного интеллекта. Впрочем, сейчас это просто маленькая девочка.

— Ладно, Мария Фрайдей, дорасти сначала до такого имени. Пока тянешь исключительно на Мэри.

Он протягивает ей левую руку. За правую уже держится Наташа.

* * *

...Когда они выбираются из недр холма, вокруг царит непроглядная темнота. Здесь совершенно сухо. Дождя по эту сторону холма не было. Жёсткая трава бьёт по ногам, где-то вдалеке истошно орёт одинокая птица, а девчонки то и дело спотыкаются. Возможно стоило устроиться на ночлег, но никто не чувствует усталости. Возможно стоило дождаться рассвета, чтобы продолжить путешествие, но неизвестно, будет ли он. А значит, нужно просто идти вперёд.

Постепенно глаза привыкают к темноте, или становится чуть светлее, но Тони может хотя бы немного рассмотреть место, где они находятся. Рассматривать, пожалуй, нечего — это просто равнина, заросшая травой. Но это только на первый взгляд. Никто не гарантирует, что шагов через десять они не свалятся с какого-нибудь обрыва.

Обрыва не появляется ни через десять шагов, ни через двадцать, ни через сто двадцать. А девчонки уже совсем освоились, и теперь бегают вокруг Тони, играют в догонялки. Хохочут, весело им. Тони улыбается.

Они идут всё дальше, до тех пор, пока впереди не начинают маячить в небе огоньки. Сначала крохотные, едва заметные, но с каждым шагом они становятся всё больше и ярче. До тех пор, пока не занимают всё небо.

Это должен быть шестой Камень Тони, но вместо этого здесь они все.

_Мы — Бесконечность. Мы появились из творения Вселенной, мы слиты с её вечностью. Мы — квинтэссенция этой Вселенной._

Шесть бесплотных голосов сливаются воедино, резонируя, усиливая друг друга, и, кажется, что весь мир произносит эти слова.

_Раз за разом существа, населяющие Вселенную, стремятся получить нас, чтобы обрести безграничную силу и власть. Но вместо этого мы получаем их. Всегда._

Тони вспоминает Таноса в его вечном сражении. Наверное, он зачем-то нужен Камням. А сколько ещё таких?

_Ты не искал власти над нами. Но и не отдал нас кому-то ещё. Не потому, что мы были нужны тебе. А потому, что мы не нужны никому. Поэтому ты смог обрести нечто важное и не потерять при этом себя. Поэтому имеешь право существовать дальше так, как хочешь ты. У нас нет над тобой власти._

_Такова Реальность._

— Как хочу я? — спрашивает Тони. — Я хочу вернуться. Туда, откуда попал в ваш мир. Я хочу вернуться в свой. И существовать... жить там.

_Ты можешь вернуться._

_Но за возможность уйти, нужно оставить плату. Что-то обретённое здесь._

У Тони нет ничего, что он мог бы отдать в качестве платы. Потому что девочки, что пришли с ним сюда, платой быть не могут и не должны.

Глядя на Камни, Тони качает головой, но сказать ничего не успевает, потому что влезает Наташа:

— Вам же всё равно, кто оставит плату?

_Нам это безразлично._

— Я заплачу, за всех, я могу, — Наташа протягивает ракушку, найденную на пляже. — Вот. Я здесь её нашла. Она очень красивая, и вы можете её забрать.

Тони кажется, что он слышит негромкий смех.

_Плата принята. Вы вольны идти, куда пожелаете. Мы проложим вам Путь._

Под ногами появляется совершенно прямая тропа, целиком сотканная из света. Из света всех шести Камней Бесконечности. Она до горизонта прочерчивает темноту ночи. До той самой точки, в которой пока ещё едва заметно разгорается рассвет.


	2. Время возвращения

Мы выходим из круга,  
Мы выходим на свет  
("Машина Времени "Дорога в небо")

Тони оглядывается вокруг и понимает, что тропа вывела их к Дому-на-Озере.

Почему-то казалось, что он должен вернуться в тот момент, в который покинул бренный мир, и в то же место, откуда он это сделал. Но реальность такова, что Тони и девчонки оказались у самой воды, рядом с деревянным пирсом.

Тони нервничает. Волнуется, переживает. Если он не вернулся в ту точку, в которой его не стало, то куда он вернулся? И в когда? Сколько прошло времени после сражения? Тони даже примерно не в состоянии определить, сколько времени провёл в мире Камней, да и так ли это важно, если неизвестно, как соотносится время там и здесь. Что, если прошло несколько лет? Или даже несколько десятков лет?

Прокладывая тропу, Камни сказали, что идти можно, куда захочется. Девчонки просто пожелали идти вместе с Тони а сам Тони… Куда он желал попасть?  
Домой. Тони очень хотел домой. Но ведь дом – это не только место, где можно жить. И даже не только родные люди. Это весь окружающий мир, вся привычная реальность. А Дом-на-Озере… это же просто фокус, точка в пространстве, в которой лучше всего сходятся все параметры того места, в которое хотел попасть Тони.

А дальше нужно просто дойти до дома, подняться на крыльцо и…

Додумать Тони не успевает.

От дома к озеру направляется скорбная процессия, возглавляемая Стивом. Он облачён в чёрный костюм, как и все остальные, собравшиеся здесь. Рядом со Стивом, держа его за руку, идёт заплаканная Морган в чёрном платьице с белым воротничком. У Стива тоже покрасневшие и опухшие глаза. У остальных собравшихся просто донельзя трагический вид.

Где-то на заднем плане горестно подвывает Печенька.

Тони успевает рассмотреть всё это, потому что его замечают далеко не сразу. Когда идущий впереди Стив всё-таки видит его, то успевает сделать ещё несколько шагов, прежде чем замирает на месте, ошарашенно глядя на Тони и, по виду, не веря своим глазам.

В этот момент Тони не находит ничего лучше, чем ляпнуть:

\- Кого хороним?

Стив неожиданно оказывается рядом. Хватает Тони за плечи и замирает так, глядя ему в лицо.

У Стива больные потухшие глаза, глаза человека, который потерял что-то очень-очень важно. Кого-то важного.

\- Стив, - негромко зовёт Тони, даже не делая попытки высвободиться. Это сейчас всё равно бесполезно.

Стив силится сказать хоть что-то, но, судя по всему, не может. Кажется, что он даже вдохнуть может с трудом. Тони видит, как он судорожно хватает ртом воздух, но горло перехвачено спазмом, таким, который бывает, когда слёзы подступают слишком близко.

\- Стив, родной, успокойся, - просит Тони. – И дыши. Сейчас. Просто. Дыши.

И Стив отмирает. Он притягивает Тони к себе, обнимает его, покрывает лицо лихорадочными поцелуями, а потом опускается на колени, словно ноги отказались его держать. Стив утыкается лицом в живот Тони и замирает так.

Тони наклоняется и целует Стива в макушку. И ему совершенно наплевать на то, сколько человек и прочих гуманоидов их сейчас видит.

Стив поднимает голову.

\- Мы тебя хоронили, - прерывающимся голосом говорит он. – Я хоронил тебя.

\- Ничего, я не обижаюсь, - криво улыбается Тони, сам едва справляясь с голосом.

\- Я даже не попрощался с тобой. Там, после боя. Ты просто рассыпался искрами. И я не попрощался с тобой.

\- Но я вернулся. К тебе, к Морган.

\- Больше не оставляй меня, Тони, - шепчет Стив. – Пожалуйста.

\- Никогда, родной, - склонив голову, выдыхает ему в губы Тони.

\- Папочка! – поцелуй пришлось прервать, потому что Морган надоело быть деликатной. Она тоже хочет обнять вернувшегося Тони.

Неизвестно, сколько ещё они изображали бы скульптурную композицию «Воссоединившаяся семья», если бы Наташа не заметила кое-кого.

С восторженным воплем «Дядя Яша!!!» она кидается к Барнсу (ладно, он вроде как хороший друг и пришёл поддержать Стива в трудную минуту, придётся пережить его присутствие). Тот подхватывает её, скорее машинально, поднимает и, держа на вытянутых руках, разглядывает, наверное, с минуту.

\- Наташка? – неверяще спрашивает он.

Девчонка активно кивает. Барнс подкидывает её высоко, ловит и обнимает:

– Привет, Наташка, откуда ты взялась, как же я по тебе соскучился!

Тони замечает, как Клинт, сжав зубы, отворачивается.

Тони оглядывается на Мэри, которая скромно стоит и ждёт, когда до неё дойдёт очередь.

\- Стив, ты… только отнесись к этому спокойно, - осторожно произносит Тони. – Но так уж вышло, что у нас теперь будет две дочери. Вообще-то планировалось три, но, похоже, придётся делиться.

Вряд ли Наташа теперь отлипнет от Барнса.

\- У меня будет сестрёнка? – изумленно спрашивает Морган.

\- Будет. Старшая. Мэри, иди сюда, - зовёт Тони.

\- Боже, Тони, - изумлённо говорит Стив. - Как? Откуда?

\- Я, аки Зевс, породил её из своей головы, - хмыкает Тони. - Потом расскажу в подробностях. После тисканья Печеньки, устройства комнаты для Мэри, душа, детских обнимашек на ночь и ещё чего-нибудь интересного опять же на ночь.

– Я тебя больше в жизни никуда одного не отпущу, - решительно заявляет Стив. - Когда это происходит, ты возвращаешься с детьми.

\- Главное, что возвращаюсь, - говорит Тони и видит во взгляде Стива отголосок пережитой боли. – Но ты не отпускай.

Стив снова целует его.

Когда, наконец, они возвращаются к дому, Тони видит, что на крыльце сидит кошка той Наташи.

\- Ой, - тихо говорит Наташа эта. – Морковка, - у неё дрожат губы. - Морковочка!!! – она кидается к кошке, подхватывает её, утыкается в шерсть и всё-таки ревёт. А кошка только мурлычет.

Барнс опускается рядом, и, неловко гладя Наташу по голове, бормочет:

\- Ну, чего ты? Тише, тише, Наташка, успокойся…

Вечером, наконец-то разогнав всех гостей (похороны отмены по причине оживания главного действующего лица, уйдите уже бога ради, порадуйтесь за нас в другом месте), Тони и Стив сидят на крыльце Дома-на-Озере. Мэри и Морган, оглашая округу весёлым визгом, носятся вместе с Печенькой по берегу. Стив держит Тони за руку, держит так крепко, что это почти больно. Но Тони совершенно не хочет, чтобы Стив его отпускал.

P.S.

На следующий день рождения Тони дарит Барнсу аглаонему. Собравшиеся намёк оценили: Стив смотрит укоризненно, Барнс – довольно. На сам праздник Тони не остаётся, он пока всё ещё морально не готов к отношениям такой амплитуды, однако первый шаг сделан. Вряд ли они когда-нибудь станут друзьями, но Тони сделал то, о чём когда-то давно просил его Стив: он примирился с существованием Барнса. Причём, не только в этом мире или в жизни Стива, но и в их общей жизни. В конце концов, у них дети дружат.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Аглаонема – цветок Леона из фильма «Леон»


End file.
